Raven Shadows
The Starless Crystal gang '''is a group of gangsters who are the main villain group in the Good Wolf series. They are gansters and terrorists who together attack innocent strangers and cause mayhem to the urbanites in the kingdom of Spritegem in hopes of segregating them by their classes. They are the archenemies of the Howlers. Damnable Seven The Damnable Seven are the leaders of the gang, and the holders who decide what to do when the members bring their kidnapped victims to them. Each one is themed one of the seven cardinal sins. #Luxuria -- a beautiful and powerful young witch and the central leader of all the leaders. A street prostitute witch born in Vainaglory who became evil when Fornicatio, leader of amon rebellion, killed Booker, one of her thirteen lovers. After avenging Booker, she left her home kingdom and form the Starless Crystal. She is also the wife of Raptus and mother of Amorina. Her umbra element is Shadow and her cardinal theme is Lust. #Ira -- a high tempred furry pignotaur who is one of the three figures second in command for the gang. He was abused in every wrong way as child until he grown up at age 31, leading him to become a wrathful and heated gangster in Flamiruby. He became a leader of the starless cystal after assassinating a knight dragon for Luxuria. During fights, Ira will do anything win against the Howlers, even if it means using cheating abilities. His umbra element is Rock and his cardinal theme is Wrath. #Invidia -- a great green phoenix from the Nanook Mountains. After losing her griffith husband and nest in a flood, Invidia gained a leadership seat for the gang after she ambushed and killed the angelic knights of Ringillia. Invidia is shown to a powerful user of pyromancy and during battles, she form rings and poles of green fire. Invidia is the mother of seven baby phoenixes who usaully attack the piggle pigs in kombat. Her umbra element is Fire and her cardinal theme is Envy. #Avarice -- an electrokinetic yellow salamander from Northern-eastern Mixbrick. Born and raised in rich family, Avarice became a leader of the Crystal when successfully tricking Ambassador Rose into giving him a special gold-making scepter for Luxuria. Depsite his cheating, he is a terrible fighter and can't even Masked Agressors The Masked Agressors are the bodyguards of the Damnable 7. They give orders to the members of the gang and serve as the sub-bosses before the main boss fights in the game. Each masked agressor wears a black overcoat and gray mask with their symbol. #Raptus, '''the Master Bull -- the leader of the Masked Agressors, one of the three second in command figures as well as the husband of Luxuria and father of Amorina. When he was a teenager, he was one of Luxuria's thirteen lovers but was loved by her the most for his buff body and personailty. After marrying her, Raptus Members The gang holds a majority number of members, all coming from different kingdoms (except Mayday, tba, tba, etc tba) each had her or his unique powers, elements, and personality. *Pyre, forest fire -- a ball of fire in the form of a man, Pyre is the first member of the starless crystal to appear. He became of the of most moral enemies of the Howlers (along with seven others) Hiding Locations Write the second section of your page here. Notable Facts Write the first section of your page here. Category:Good Wolf Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organization Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Organizations Category:Archenemy